Drago et la jeune fille mystérieuse
by Cecile fleur de rose
Summary: Drago rencontre une jeune fille qui ne connaît rien au monde. Mais qui peut bien être cette jeune fille. Elle possède d'étranges pouvoir dont elle n'a pas conscience. Ils vont vivre ensemble une belle aventure. couple Drago/Ema; [En Pause]
1. découverte d'un monde

Voilà une histoire qui s'annonce plus longue que ma première fanfiction.

Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que je suis ouverte à tout commentaire tant qu'il reste poli.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes mais je ne suis pas parfaite donc soyer indulgent s'il vous plaît

Bonne lecture : D  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

* * *

Il commence à se faire tard. Ema est fatiguée. Elle a marché toute la journée pour trouver un hôtel pas cher où elle pourrait se reposer. Les rues de Londres ont beau être magnifiques, elle n'a pas eu le temps de les admirer. Elle s'est arrêté pour remettre sa chaussure en place et en levant la tête à remarquer un bâtiment particulièrement singulier pour la ville de Londres. Elle peut lire sur l'enseigne « Chaudron baveur ».

(Peut-être qu'ils louent des chambres) pense-t-elle en ce dirigeant vers la battisse.

En entrant elle remarque que de nombreuses personnes sont vêtu de grande cape sombre. Mais après tout cela ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Ils peuvent s'habiller comme ils le veulent. Elle est mal placée pour savoir ce qui ce fait ou non dans ce monde. Après tout c'est la première fois quel est hors de sa chambre. Elle se sent libre. Elle sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision en s'enfuyant mais est tout de même effrayée par ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvre petit à petit. Elle avait lut beaucoup de livre qui parlaient du monde extérieur, avait compris comment fonctionner le système financier, la politique et certaines moeurs de la société. Enfin elle pensait avoir tout compris mais plus elle rencontre de personne et moins elle comprend l'humanité.

Elle s'approche du comptoir et demande le plus naturellement possible si le chaudron baveur propose des chambres. Tom la regarde avant de lui demander:

« Vous avez de quoi payer ?

-Cela dépend du prix de la chambre … je ne peux pas me permettre de dépenser mon argent maintenant … vous avez une chambre à 15 livres ?

-Hum … nous avons l'équivalent mais nous n'acceptons pas les livres, dit-il d'un ton détaché

-Eh; mais alors vous accepter quel type d'argent ?

-de l'argent sorcier noises, mornilles ou gallions.

-Et où je peux m'en procurer ?

-vous pouvez le convertir, dit-il en pointant du doigt un autre employer.

-merci je vais de ce pas cherché l'argent. »

Ema est donc allé convertir son argent. Elle en profite pour demander quelque explication sur l'argent. Une fois en possession de l'argent, elle retourne voir Tom.

« Voilà, combien je vous dois ? Demande-t-elle en admirant les pièces qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-2 galions et vous devez payer en avance, dit-il froidement comme lasse d'un métier usuel.

-C'est bien deux de ces pièces, dit-elle en tendant deux petites pièces.

-Bien suivais moi. »

Ema arrive dans ça chambre. Celle-ci est plus petite et plus simple que la chambre où elle avait habité presque toute ça vie. Mais Ema était heureuse de pouvoir enfin dormir sous un toit et profiter d'une salle de bain.

Elle pose ses affaires à côté du lit et part directement dans la salle de bain.

« j'espère qu'ils nous donnent du savon et on mit des serviettes propres » pense-t-elle tout haut.

Heureuse de voir que c'est le cas, elle ferme la porte et commence à ce déshabillé ne gardant que ces sous-vêtements. Elle ouvre le robinet de la baignoire et commence à se faire un bain.

(C'est fou qu'il y ait une baignoire dans une chambre à bas prix, j'ai de la chance) se dit-elle

Elle arrête l'eau et a voulu sortir de la salle de bain pour aller prendre des vêtements propres mais la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Elle force un peu mais la poignée lui résiste.

« Si tu la frappes elle va se vexer et refuser de s'ouvrir, demande-lui poliment de s'ouvrir » dit une voix à coté d'elle. C'était son reflet dans le miroir qui a parlé.

Surprise Ema poussa un cri et force encore plus fort sur la poignée en donnant de grands coups d'épaule dans la porte.

Après une minute d'acharnement contre la porte, elle decide de donner un dernier grand coup d'épaule. Elle percute la porte et tombe en avant sur un jeune homme. Il lui a fallu quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation.

« Bouge-tu es lourde ! Dit l'inconnu qui venait de poser sa main sur son visage.

-De... Désolé » Elle se relève et tend la main au jeune homme allongé par terre. Elle en profite pour admirer le beau blond. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il est grand, musclé et a de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Le jeune homme la regarde méfiant mais fini par saisir sa main.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Ne me dite pas que si la chambre est aussi bon marché c'est parce que je dois la partager avec quelqu'un. Je me disais que quelques choses clochaient ici ...

-Tu es bizarre, met des vêtements, dit le blond en entrant dans la salle de bain, pourquoi tu as crié ?

-Euh, tu vas te moquer … répondit la fille qui venait d'enfiler une robe des plus simples.

-dit toujours, si tu arrives à me faire rire je ne me serai pas déplacé pour rien, répond-il comme ennuyais par ces bavardages.

-Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ?

-Oui, et je ne vais pas rester ici tout la nuit ! je veux juste savoir s'il y avait un epouvantard ici ou non ?

- Euh...

Un quoi ? Se demande-t-elle

-non, J'ai juste eu peur quand mon reflet m'a parlé …. »

Le blond la fixé, sourcils lever. Il a d'abord été surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il voyait la jeune femme devenir rouge de honte. Son ventre lui faisait mal mais il n'ose pas montrer son rire à une étrangère.

« Tu as juste eu peur quand ton reflet t'a parlé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te dire pour que tu es aussi peur ? L'a-t-il interrogé visiblement sur le point de craquer et de partir dans un fou rire.

-Je sais ça à l'air stupide...je dois avoir l'air folle … Elle m'a juste dit que je devais parler gentiment à la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre quelqu'un parler...et j'ai crié … »

Le blond n'a pas pu se retenir rire plus longtemps. Il rit tellement fort qu'il en est tombé à la renverse sur le lit.

« ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une histoire... aussi dro...le … Je n'avais encore jamais vu une personne qui ce fait peur... elle-même... »

L'homme reprit son souffle avant d'enchainer.

« Ses vacances on était une horreur pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas à faire un tel rencontre ce soir

-J'ai ...l'air stupide ? A hésiter Ema.

-Oui, tellement ! Viens on va discuter avec ton reflet je suis sur qu'elle a eu aussi peur que toi !

-Tu veux encore te moquer de moi .

-Mais non, viens ! »

Il l'attrape par le bras et la traine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce poste devant le miroir et se salue. Ema le regarde curieuse de savoir si l'homme à ses côtés est réellement sérieux ou s'il lui joue un tour. Elle regarde le reflet du jeune homme et celui-ci fit une reverence. Surprise elle recule d'un pas et regard en face d'elle. Son double lui sourit.

Ema ne prononce plus un mot et elle comme hypnotiser par ce qu'elle voit. La jeune demoiselle a été sortie de sa rêverie quand le blond reprit la parole.

« Alors tu vois tu ne fais pas si peur que ça ! Ricane-t-il, aller, je vais partir maintenant. Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, je m'appelle Drago et toi ?

-Ema, se dépêche-t-elle de répondre en serrant la main qui lui a tendu. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre . Je veux dire tu as parlé d'un « epouventard » mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en cherchais un ici …

-J'avais juste un devoir dessus … Rien d'important mais j'aurai bien aimé en revoir un... malheureusement Tom fait bien son ménage ici …

-Je comprends, répond-elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Juste une dernière chose avant de te laisser, tu dois me promettre de ne pas dire ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. je tiens à ma réputation.

-Ce que j'ai vu ?

-Le Drago riant et amuser, je me dois de garder ma réputation de personne infecte. Tu comprends ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne dirai rien...de toute façon je n'ai personne à qui le répéter.

-Hum, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te faire confiance... je vais devoir te surveiller. Je vais devoir passer la journée de demain avec toi pour savoir si tu es une personne de confiance. a-t-il avec le sourire, les yeux pleins d'étoiles comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on a offert un nouveau jouet.

-Mais je ne peux pas, demain je dois trouvait un travail sinon je ne pourrai pas dormir sous un toit avant longtemps ...ni manger d'ailleurs …

-Et tu comptes aller à la recherche d'un travail dans cette tenu ? Et puis pourquoi tu veux un emploi ? Il la regarde de haut en bas, tu ne dois pas être plus âgé que moi, tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ?

-Poudlard ?

-L'école des sorciers … Rassure-moi tu connais … elle a beau être dirigé par une abrutie elle n'en reste pas moins l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie.

-Non je ne suis jamais allé là-bas , soupire-t-elle, Je ne suis même jamais allé à l'école … j'ai eu quelque cours, je sais écrire, lire, je connais la géographie et quelques autres choses mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une école, avoue-t-elle gêné.

-Mais tu voudrais venir dans notre établissement?

-Si je pouvais j'aurai demandé d'aller à l'école, mais ça m'est impossible. Pour entrer dans une école il faut au moins un tuteur légal et de l'argent pour les fournitures… ce que je n'ai pas.

-Écoute-moi, je reviens ici demain à 10 heures, tu dois m'attendre. Je t'interdis de partir, je me suis bien fait comprendre.

-Mais …

-Si tu m'attends je t'aiderai à trouver un emploi, ça te va ? »

Ils se quittent. Ema s'allonge dans son lit à bout de forces et a juste eu le temps de penser (la douche ce sera pour demai...) que le sommeil l'a déjà emmené loin de la réalité.

Ema s'est levée tôt, s'est lavée et a mangé avant de s'installer sur son lit. Elle observe son collier. Un magnifique collier dont la pierre a la même couleur que ses yeux. D'un incroyable vert émeraude. C'est le seul objet qu'il lui reste de ses parents. Elle songe à tout ce qu'elle voudrait découvrir de ce monde.

Elle ne se serait jamais douté que le monde est si étonnant. Les gens qu'elle a pu croiser sont tous différents les uns des autres. Ema espère pouvoir trouver des personnes encore plus exceptionnel et trouver ce que l'on appelle « ami ». Elle avait cherché la définition de ce therme il y a quelques années et avait trouvé : Sentiment d'affection entre deux personne; d'attachement, sympathies qu'une personne témoigne à une autre (source : LR)

C'était même l'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à s'enfuir le plus loin possible de son enfer.

La porte s'ouvre.

« Tu ne penses jamais à fermer ? dit le blond visiblement de bonne humeur. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, si je m'y prends bien tu pourras venir à Poudlard cette année. »

Ema est resté un instant à réfléchir. Comment pourrait-elle aller dans une école alors qu'elle a déjà 17 ans. Comment ferait-elle pour comprendre les cours alors qu'elle n'en a jamais suivie, l'écart de niveau serait trop importante entre elle et les gens de son âge... Et puis Quelle école accepterait une fille dont on ne connaît que le nom et qui n'a pas de tuteur ? Mais à quoi pense ce garçon ?

Ema a essayé à plusieurs reprises de poser ces questions mais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche les mots ne sortent pas.

« Bon suit moi, on va aller chercher quelque objet dont tu auras besoin.

-Attends ! Comment … Que … Pour l'école je ne peux pas … je n'ai pas le niveau …

-Je t'expliquerai en chemin ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai enfin trouvé un jouet digne de ce nom je ne vais pas te laisser tomber comme ça. Je suis sur qu'avec toi je ne vais pas m'ennuyer un seul instant. Aller viens nous allons au chemin de traverse.

-D'accord je te suis »

Elle le suit donc et arrive dans une grand-rue marchande. Le jeune blond l'a emmené d'un magasin à l'autre pour lui faire acheter des objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

Enfin Il l'a emmené dans un magasin de baguette magique. M. Ollivander lui a fait essayer plusieurs baguettes, l'une en Saul et coeur de phénix et quelque autre.

Mais la quatrième baguette qu'il lui tendit est belle aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle la saisit et sentie son corps ce réchauffé puis une agréable sensation de calme l'a parcouru.

M. Ollivander a été surpris par la baguette qui a choisi Ema.

La jeune fille n'a pas bien compris mais M. Ollivander a continué ses explications. Apparemment le bois qui a servi à créé cette baguette provient d'un arbre de pin très peu ordinaire où un couple de Botrucs c'était installer. M. Ollivander commença donc à m'expliquer ça surprise.

« c'est une très bonne baguette! En bois de pin avec un coeur de dragon, vingt-huit centimètres. Les baguettes en bois de pin sont connu pour se montrer sensible aux sortilèges informulés mais elles sont aussi connues pour aimer les propriétaires qui font preuve d'inventivité dans son utilisation. Ce qui impressionne plus c'est que le pin dont proviens cette baguette est l'un des pins les plus puissants que l'on ait pu trouver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et l'avoir associé au coeur de dragon la rend encore plus unique. Mademoiselle je vous prie de prendre soin de cette baguette c'est l'une des baguettes pour laquelle j'ai le plus d'attachement. Je promets de suivre vos progrès. Il se tourne vers Drago, son prix est de 14 gallion.

-Quoi ? 14 gallion ?

-C'est bon, c'est le prix de ta baguette. je vais payer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve Sa baguette. »

Ils sont sortie du magasin et sont allé acheter des vêtements à la jeune fille de plus en plus géné par les cadeaux que lui offre le blond.

« C'est bon on a tout! dit-il soulager, attends-moi dans ta chambre. je vais déposé tes affaires quelque part et je reviens. Tu peux garder ta baguette si tu veux. Bien sûr tu ne dois pas l'utiliser.

-D'accord. »

Ema est répartie dans sa chambre. Elle regarde la baguette quels tiens dans sa main. Elle est magnifique mais pourquoi dépenser une fortune pour un tel objet ? C'est de la folie … Après tout il est peut être fou ...à moins que ce soit elle la folle.

(Je devrai peut-être ranger ma chambre)

Assise sur son lit, elle agite la baguette en l'air et une petite lumière en sort. Les objets autour d'elle commencent à bouger et au bout de quelques minutes sa chambre était parfaitement rangé.

(À croire que je ne n'ai pas lut assez de livres. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire bouger les objets.)

C'est ainsi que la petite Ema, encore curieuse et innocent, se fera embarquer dans une aventure. Mais qui sont les gens qui l'ont enfermé ? Et pourquoi n'avais-elle pas le droit de sortir ? Comme le ministère de la magie a-t-il pu ignorer l'existant d'une sorcière dans le monde moldu ? Et que nous reserve encore Drago ?

Pour le savoir rendez vous aux prochains chapitres.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)


	2. Chapter 2: l'inscription

**Salut chez lecteur ! **

**Je commence ce nouveau chapitre par un POV de Drago où il revient un peu sur sa rencontre avec Ema. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, car j'ai adoré écrire cette partie :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Moiahahah :** Le couple Harry/Ron arrivé bientôt ne tant fait pas mais ce sera pour un autre chapitre.

* * *

POV Drago.

Quelques semaines auparavant, j'étais allé rendre visite à mon père avant son audience. Sa mine sombre et détachée aurait pu sembler naturel mais quand on le connaît aussi bien que moi, il est facile de lire entre les lignes et de deviner sa détresse. Il a fait des erreurs et il le sait mais son caractère fait qu'il préférera continuer à faire le mal plutôt que d'admettre qu'il s'est trompé. On ne peut plus le changer, il était comme ça et le restera.

Il ne me reste que lui alors je me dois de le soutenir malgré son départ pour Azkaban. Les vacances sont tristes et ennuyeuses. Rien ne se passe, mes journées se résument à un grand vide, à de l'ennui et à l'attente du lendemain.

Les jours défilaient et rien, je dis bien rien, n'arrivaient à me mettre de bonne humeur.

L'odeur de croissant moldu et de la bierraubeurre qui par le passer étaient capables de me faire faire oublier le pire des cauchemars n'avaient plus d'effet. J'étais comme mort.

Contrairement à mon père, le ministère de la magie ne m'avait pas envoyé à Azkaban. Ils en avaient décidé autrement.

Pour la reconstruction du monde, l'école Poudlard offrait un enseignement particulier. Car lors de la guerre de nombreux étudiants ont dû arrêter leurs études par peur ou par obligation. Ainsi il avait été décider qu'un cursus particulier aller faire son apparition à Poudlard, ce qui permettrait aux élèves qui n'avaient pas pu assister au cours, de rattraper leur retard en un temps relativement restreint. C'est là que je fais mon apparition, je dois veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien entre les élevés de ce cursus (qui sont évidemment de maisons différentes) et aider les professeurs dans leur enseignement.

La tache pourrait paraître simple mais devoir garder un oeil sur les griffondor ou sur les autres abrutis était encore au-dessus de mes forces.

Ainsi quand les vacances touchaient à leur fin je me dépêchais de finir le plus rapidement possible, le seul devoir qu'il me restait à faire. J'avais gardé pour la fin l'étude de l'épouvantard. Parce que je n'aime pas les épouvantables, pour une raison simple qui est : je n'avais rien à dire sur eux. J'étais déjà partie plusieurs fois à la recherche de ces bestioles mais sans sucer. Je ruminais devant mes parchemins, à la foi énerver de ne pas trouver d'idée pour compléter ma copie mais aussi frustré de n'avoir pu trouver un épouvantable dans ce taudis de chaudron baveur. C'est alors qu'un cri avait retenti dans la chambre voisine.

Sans réfléchir (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes bien sur, mais la frustration me fait parfois agir de manière stupide) je m'étais redressé et suis sortie à toute vitesse.

*toc toc*. aucune réponse. Je tourne la poignée et entre. Personne. Seulement du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. C'était à ce moment-là que je l'ai rencontré.

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte et un court instant j'ai pu voir cette jeune et magnifique brune aux cheveux scintillant et bouclé. Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues non seulement parce que son expression de surprise était incroyablement craquante mais aussi parce qu'elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements.

Surpris par cette sublime apparition je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avancer bien vite.

Quand elle était allongée sur moi j'ai pu croiser son regard et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je ne pourrais les décrire correctement car les mots ne suffiraient pas à montrer leurs richesses.

Après une de mes remarques sur sa tenue, elle s'était habillé. Là où une fille normale aurait crié, elle, elle était indifférente. Je ne dirais pas que c'était pour me séduire comme l'on fait de nombreuses filles en quête de pouvoir et de richesse, mais parce qu'elle est simplement innocente. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un homme ce tenait en face d'elle. Ce qui (je dois le reconnaître) ne m'a vraiment pas plus. Après avoir discuté avec elle je me suis rendu compte que malgré moi je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre. Comme si elle était un membre de ma famille.

J'avais remarqué que toutes les choses qui me rendaient tristes et faibles avaient disparu de mon esprit. Elle avait un tel effet que je me suis décidé à ne pas la perdre de vu.

Le lendemain je l'ai emmené faire les boutiques.

Sur le moment on aurait dit une enfant découvrant le plaisir de courir à toute vitesse dans un champ et de sentir le vent chaux caresser son visage. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avancée, elle sembler de plus en plus gênée.

Ce qui me surprend le plus chez elle, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas connaître grand-chose du monde.

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle était amnésique, cependant un amnésique à du mal à parler ou panique à la moindre modification par rapport à « son » présent. Je suis donc venu à la conclusion qu'elle est tout bonnement calme et ignorante. Ignorante... mais ce qui est surprenant c'est la rapidité qu'elle a pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. elle a une très bonne mémoire. Ce qui met un peu plus de mystère autour d'elle. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation.

Aujourd'hui j'emmène Ema au bureau de Mme Vermond afin de déterminer si on peut l'envoyer à Poudlard. Nous arrivons donc devant la porte et entrons.

Le bureau de Mme. Vermond et très étranges. Non pas que je ne sois pas habitué à ce qui n'est pas d'usage, c'est juste que je ne vois pas souvent un lieu décoré de la sorte. De drôle et sombre breloque sont accrochées d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Un tableau aux personnages fixe est installé juste derrière son bureau. (Je me suis toujours demandé si Mme Vermond n'a pas pas un faible pour les objets Moldu. L'horrible décoration pourrait être ainsi expliqué). Les murs de couleur vive donnent un contraste affreux avec les tous les objets de la pièce.

En entrant j'ai vu les yeux d'Ema s'arrondir et son visage afficher une expression de surprise. Après tout je ne suis pas le seul à me demander comment cette vieille folle fait pour ne pas avoir envie de sauter par la fenêtre à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans cette salle.

« Bonjours Madame, je suis heureux de vous voir en si bonne forme

-Cesse ta fausse politesse ! je sais que tu n'attends qu'une chose et c'est de me voir rendre l'âme, fait-elle sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, mais je vais te décevoir une fois de plus puisque je suis en pleine forme. »

La vieille femme cheveux mal brosser à enfin lever la tête en m'adressant un sourire amer dont elle a le secret. Puis elle détourne les yeux pour les poser sur Ema.

« Oh mais quelle magnifique jeune fille se tient derrière toi ! Viens approche ! Drago, c'est bien elle la jeune fille que tu veux inscrire alors qu'elle n'a suivi aucun enseignement auparavant ? et qui n'a pas de famille ?

-Oui c'est elle »

Magnifique jeune fille ? C'est bien la première une fois que je suis d'accord avec la vieille peau. Ema est magnifique. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, il y a longtemps de je serais sous son charme, mais heureusement un Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux.

Pov Ema

Quel drôle d'endroit. Ce garçon me fait vraiment découvrir des lieux plus insolites de jour en jours.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ema

-Je suis Madame Vermond, secrétaire en charge des admissions au cursus spécial de Poudlard. Veux-tu en faire partie ?

-...Un cursus ? »

Le blond m'a souri quand il a vu mon hésitation à répondre.

« Oui pour rattraper les années d'enseignement qu'il te manque à cause de la guerre.

-La guerre ? Quelle guerre ? »

Soudain il y a eu un silence dans la salle. Je sais que je fais de mon mieux pour qu'on ne sache pas que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre depuis ma naissance mais je crois qu'à cause de mon manque de réflexion je vais devoir leur avoué. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une guerre ses dernières années. Comment faire pour changer de discussion ?

La femme se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, visiblement troublé.

« … Pourrais-tu me dire si tu as déjà entendu parler de...Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom .

-Si vous ne me dites pas son nom comment je peux savoir qui il est ?

-Son nom est Voldemort, Madame Il a été vaincu il ne faut plus avoir peur de dire son nom !

-Bien, reprend la femme qui semble avoir du mal à se concentrer, Ema connais-tu Vold...

-...demort » fini le blond.

La panique m'envahie car si je dis la vérité ils seront que je ne connais rien au monde mais si je mens ils risquent de me piège assez rapidement. Que faire? La solution la plus sure serait de les mettre dans la confidence. Cependant il pourrait me renvoyer d'où je viens.

« Pourquoi cette question » ai-je soufflé entre mes dents en espérant qu'il change de sujet.

« Tu as raison c'est une question stupide mais comme tu sembles ne rien savoir de la guerre je me pose des questions... serais-tu une moldu ?

-Non elle ne l'est pas je l'ai vue utiliser la magie.

-Je suis désolé Drago, ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas mais je veux en juger par moi-même. Pouvons-nous avoir une démonstration ? Sort ta baguette ! »

Je m'exécute et la sors de la poche de ma cape.

« Connais-tu un sort ?

-je crois … Je l'ai utilisé l'autre jour pour ranger ma chambre …

-Très bien, nous t'observons. »

Ce n'est pas de ménage qu'a besoin cette salle mais d'une re-décoration. Je lève ma baguette en reproduisant le même mouvement que la veille, en espérant que les objets vont se ranger. J'agite donc le bout de ma baguette et fini en pointant le mur en face de moi. Une petite lumière jaune apparaît spontanément sur la pointe de ma baguette. Mais aucun objet n'a bougé puisque sans le vouloir j'ai changé la couleur des murs.

« Tu es genial » se moque le blond à mon oreille.

« tu n'as pas prononcé de formule ?

-Une formule ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Un deuxième silence. Je devrais apprendre à réfléchir.

« Bon jeune fille, tu ne savais pas pour la guerre et ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie, c'est quelque peu … bizarre. je serai toi j'expliquerai tout avant que je ne prévienne le ministère de la magie.

-Je ... Je ne … » après avoir soupiré je me résignait à leur expliquer la situation.

« Je m'appelle Ema, aucun nom de famille. J'ai 17 ans (un ans de moins que Drago). Je ne connais pas mes parents … A vrai dire je ne connais personne. Depuis que je suis petite je vis dans une chambre que je n'ai pas je droit de quitter. Les repas étaient déposés trois fois par jour. En échange du repas je devais remplir une fiche par jour... »

Je m'arrêtais pour regarder leur visage un instant. Drago ne semble pas surpris, à croire qu'il avait déjà compris. Mme. Vermond, elle, en revanche est suspendu à mes lèvres. Et profite de mon moment de pause pour me questionner.

« Une fiche ? Quel genre de fiche ?

-Une fiche où je dois inscrire mes rêves. Je dois simplement décrire ce que je vois dans mes rêves. Quand j'avais 6 ans j'ai demandé d'avoir plus de choses de l'extérieur sinon je me laisserai mourir. J'ai donc pu lire beaucoup de livre et regarder beaucoup la télévision. J'avais commencé par des comptes plutôt enfantins avant de m'intéresser à la politique, à l'économie et aux conventions sociales. Un jour je ne sais pas vraiment comment, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai vu pour la première fois d'autres « humains » si je peux dire. J'ai volé de l'argent et ai commencé mon voyage. Cela c'est passer il y a un peu plus d'un moins. Je commence à être habitué à vos discussions et à vos habitudes.

-Mais de quoi rêvais-tu ?

-Des choses parfois difficiles à décrire. Une fois j'ai rêvé d'un jeune garçon brun à lunettes avec une cicatrice sur le fond montant sur le dos d'un animal incroyable. Si je me souviens bien dans mon rêve cela s'appelle un « hippogriffe ». »

Drago semble perturber.

« Madame, commence-il, croyez-vous qu'on a pu l'enfermer pour l'utiliser ? Enfin pour utiliser ses dons de voyance ?

- C'est possible mais Potter est-il déjà monté sur un hippogriffe ?

-Oui en troisième année si je ne me trompe pas, dit le blond visiblement déranger par ce souvenir.

-Alors ces animaux existe vraiment ? je pourrais en voir un ?

-Non pas pour l'instant nous sommes là pour t'inscrire à Poudlard je te rappelle. » dit Drago qui ne me regarder même pas.

-Bien sur ! Je vais l'inscrit de ce pas ! Drago nous allons faire des recherches jusqu'à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé ! Pendant ce temps je ne veux pas que tu la quittes des yeux. Même à Poudlard tant que nous n'avons rien trouvé tu es son protecteur. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui … Mais je dois la surveiller dans qu'elle sens ?

-La protéger, la vieille dame continue sa phrase près de l'oreille de Drago, et voir si elle n'est pas plus qu'il n'y paraît.

-Bien »

La vieille Dame n'est pas très discrète, j'ai très bien entendu de quoi il discute. Ils peuvent me faire sortir s'ils ne veulent pas que j'entende qui me surveille.

Nous sommes sortie de la salle.

« Alors heureuse ? Sourit le blond qui semble être de très bonne humeur.

-Heureuse de quoi ? D'être suivie partout par un « protecteur » je m'en serai passé

-Oh, fait attention à la manière dont tu d'adresse à moi ! J'ai peut-être été sympathique avec toi jusqu'à maintenant mais si tu continu je pourrais bien devenir ton ennemi !

-Alors comme ça il est si facile de t'énerver ? Je prends note. Mais tu m'as demandé si j'étais heureuse et t'ai juste répondu.

-Je croyais que tu voulais aller à l'école ? »

Je viens juste de réaliser. L'école ! Je vais à l'école ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais sauter dans tous les sens ! Je ne devrais pas me battre avec le blond mais le prendre dans mes bras pour ce qu'il a fait... enfin je crois que c'est une convention sociale répandue mais je n'en suis pas sur … je n'ai qu'à essayer …

Je prends Drago dans mes bras.

« Merci !

-M...mais .. de rien … maintenant écartes-toi ! Il me saisit par les épaules et me recule brusquement.

-Il ne faut pas prendre les gens dans les bras quand on veut les remercier ?

-Non ! Dit leur jute merci ! Tu ne dois prendre personne dans tes bras ! D'accord ?

-D'accord … je suis désolé …

-Mais si tu veux prendre quelqu'un dans tes bras je t'interdis de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi … Compris ? »

Je hoche la tête en regardant le visage rouge du jeune homme. C'est fou ce qu'il est contradictoire. Il ne veut pas que je le prenne dans mes bras puis il me dit qu'il est la seule personne que j'ai le droit de serrer dans mes bras …

Que c'est compliquer …

En tout cas je suis heureuse je vais enfin pouvoir aller à l'école !

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture ! je le mettre en ligne le plus rapidement possible!  
en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D


End file.
